Eleanor The Cat
by Rabbitleap
Summary: Six years after Tartaros being defeated by Fairy Tail, a 16 year old mage joins Fairy Tail after admiring them since the Grand Magic Games. Eleanor will be able to now know about each mage of Fairy Tail, not Sorcerer's Weekly's small descriptions on each character. Hope you enjoy!(After Grand Magic Games)
1. Joining Fairy Tail

**Here's my new story for Fairy Tail. Hope you like it since I am working really hard on this! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but only my OCs**

* * *

_A little girl watched the lacrima screen. She saw her now new favorite team, Fairy Tail. She was watching Natsu's fight against Sabertooth._

_She was only ten and had begun to admire the team, knowing after she was taught magic, she would join them soon after._

_~6 years later~_

A female looking the age of 16 walked the streets of Magnolia. She had black hair with white highlights and a white bow in the back. She wore a short black skirt covered in white dots with black, knee-high socks with a pair of black converse. Her shirt was plaid with the colors of black and white. Her name was Eleanor Hamilton.

She walked the streets of Magnolia. It was even better than she imagined. The townspeople were friendly and the streets were crowded quite a bit.

She finally reached the front door of Fairy Tail, hearing no noise, as if it was dead.

She entered, anxious to meet Fairy Tail's new master since Master Makarov had died last year.

She entered to see it full, but didn't recognize many of the famous Fairy Tail members. Though, she recognized the master of Fairy Tail, Lydia.

She walked over to her and asked, "Could I join Fairy Tail?" Eleanor asked a bit shy.

Lydia smiled. "Of course! Go see Mira at the bar, she'll help you get started," Lydia said in a cheerful voice.

Eleanor was surprised. The woman looked scarier than she sounded.

The Fairy Tail master had her long golden-brown hair in a ponytail; she had a black long-sleeve shirt with black fingerless gloves. She wore black pants and black fuzzy boots.

Eleanor went over to the bar which Mira came over quickly. "Are you just joining?" Mira asked.

I nodded. Mira-Jane had gotten out the Fairy stamp. I showed her my left shoulder. "Black, please," Eleanor asked. Mira stamped and removed it, showing the Fairy Tail symbol in black.

"Most of the other Fairy Tail members are out due to being asked for certain missions. Though, I'm sure if you, you can find Erza somewhere," Mira told her. Eleanor nodded and left the bar, in search for Erza.

* * *

**Gomen about the Fairy Tail master, but I couldn't decide who would suite being Fairy Tail's master, so I decided I'd make a OC for the part. I'll tell you how she became master, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter this story. Hope I can post a bunch more because my other two stories are huge successes, for now.**


	2. The Scarlet Knight in Armor

**Second chapter guys! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only Eleanor and Lydia**

* * *

"You must be a new member. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Eleanor," Erza told her with a smile.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Eleanor asked.

"They went out on jobs that were requested to them. I decided I wasn't going to take a mission also, so I stayed," Erza explained, taking a bite from her cake.

"Why is Lydia master of Fairy Tail now? I'm sure there were other candidates," Eleanor frowned.

"Well, I was offered, but I refused immediately. Laxus said he didn't want to become master. Mira said she was happy tending to the bar. Gildarts is who-knows-where on Earthland. So, the newest S-class mage, Lydia decided she took the responsibility. Others had refused the offer also since they wanted to continue on missions," Erza gave her a thorough explanation of the event.

Eleanor nodded, now knowing what had happened.

"Why did you decide to join Fairy Tail?" The question caught Eleanor off guard.

"Oh, well, I heard a lot about you guys," Eleanor gave a nervous laugh.

"That can't be the whole truth. Come on, I told you quite a bit. It's not like I'll kill you," Erza pleaded, finishing her cake and setting the plate to the side.

"Well, it started six years ago, before I learned how to use magic. I watched you guys at the Grand Magic Games. Really, Natsu had since he was quite powerful back then. Then, while beginning to learn magic, I heard about your fight against Tartaros and how you defeated them. I began to read about you guys in Sorcerer's Weekly and you inspired me in joining Fairy Tail," Eleanor told her.

"That's quite interesting. Well, since you might need a place to stay, how about getting a room in Fairy Hills. You can meet the other Fairy Tail members too, like Levy," Erza smiled.

"Could we go now since I don't want to carry my bag around anymore?" Eleanor asked, showing her shoulder bag, which looked packed.

Erza nodded and the two left for Fairy Hills.

* * *

**Ok, the second chapter is complete at last! I'm so glad! Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please favorite, follow, and review if you loved the story so far! I'm planning to update this every friday. Well, I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. The Sky Maiden

**Wrote another chapter! I'm excited to accually start the mission parts, but I decided that I'll do this first to show a bit about what Eleanor knows. Hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail except for my characters, Lidia and Eleanor!**

* * *

Only three days had passed and she met other Fairy Tail members, but none of the most famous ones yet.

Erza had gone on a mission that was requested to her so Eleanor was alone most of the time in the guild, but hanged out with Mira.

Eleanor turned to the sound of the doors opening to see a blue-haired girl and her exceed.

"Isn't that Wendy?" Eleanor asked Mira. The white-haired woman nodded. "Welcome back, Wendy, Charles!" Mira greeted them.

Wendy came over to the bar. "Hello, Mira-san! I don't see Erza-san or the others around," Wendy had noticed.

"Erza was requested for a mission and the others haven't returned. I'm sure someone will return tomorrow," Mira explained to her. Wendy nodded and turned to Eleanor.

"A new member?" Charles wondered.

Eleanor nodded. "You must be Wendy, I'm Eleanor. It's nice to finally meet you!" Eleanor smiled.

Wendy smiled back and nodded. "This is Charles," Wendy introduced the white exceed.

"I believe Erza told me that you lived in Fairy Hills," Eleanor said. Wendy nodded and answered, "I do. You must be there too considering you met Erza-san."

Eleanor gave a small nod.

The two had talked until Mira interrupted, "Wendy, how did the mission go?"

"It went fine. I completed it and got a full reward," Wendy answered the question.

"What was the mission?" Eleanor asked.

"I had helped heal people in a city who had fallen sick from a common sickness of having a certain kind of fish. Happy would hate that fish had killed people," Wendy explained to her.

Eleanor understood it. She remembered that Wendy could use healing magic.

The conversation continued until Charles brought up this.

"Eleanor, what kind of magic do you use?" The white exceed asked.

"Oh, I use cat magic. I can summon a pair of metal cat-like claws and use special magic attacks with them. I can also transform myself into a black and white cat. When I'm in that form, I have sharper hearing and scenting," Eleanor explained.

"That sounds really cool! I'll look forward with going on missions with you!" Wendy exclaimed. Eleanor smiled in embarrassment.

"Mira-san, when will Natsu-san be back?" Wendy asked the bartender.

"Well, he was supposed to wipe out a huge group of monsters somewhere on the far side of the country so I would think he'd be back in a couple of days," Mira replied.

"I want to take a mission with the rest soon. We've barely get to meet up and talk," Wendy seemed a little down.

"I'm sure you can meet up with them soon," Eleanor tried to raise the girl's spirits.

"The problem is that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray have been getting requests for them personally and none of us get to stand in peace for five minutes without the interruption of Mira-Jane giving a job request," Charles explained.

"The good news I'll give you guys is that no more requests have come for those three for now, so maybe you'll get to spend a bit of time with them," Mira told them and Wendy brightened up again.

"Wendy, aren't you and your team all S-class mages?" Eleanor asked out of curiosity.

Wendy nodded. "After Tartaros attacked and we defeated them, Gray-san, Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gajeel-san, and I went out to different places and changed. We're all much more powerful then when we were at the Grand Magic Games," Wendy seemed to go a bit sad again.

"Wendy?" Eleanor asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I'm a bit sad that the Grand Magic Games was discontinued after Tartaros," Wendy frowned a bit.

Eleanor remembered that day.

_~6 years ago~_

_Eleanor had begun to read the newspaper to see what her favorite guild was up to. As she read, she saw that the Grand Magic Games would no longer continue due to the accidents that had happened. She had wanted to see Fairy Tail fight once more, but it seemed like that she would have to wait until she had joined the guild._

_~Flashback ends~_

"At least we can still enjoy missions," Eleanor smiled. Wendy smiled back and nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two got to know each other much better.

* * *

**Boring chapter, right? Just kidding! I hope you viewers are accually enjoying the story, even though this is the third chapter! Well, review, favorite, and follow if you love the story! Also, if you haven't seen the latest Fairy Tail chaptr, well, get to it! It's filled with humor and awesomeness(my opinion!) I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Ice Mage

**Okay, I'm really hoping that you guys aren't bored of meeting each member of Team Natsu, but I think I shouldn't go straight into allowing Eleanor to go out and about without fully meeting them. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own Lidia and Eleanor, my OCs!**

* * *

Wendy and Eleanor walked to the guild. Charles followed the two close behind.

"Gray-san should be back today, also Lucy-san!" Wendy said happily.

"I can't wait to meet them! I want to meet Natsu since he inspired me most!" Eleanor had wanted too meet Natsu for a long time.

The two entered the guild, seeing Gray had beaten them to the guild. The two ran over to Gray.

"Gray-san!" Wendy said as she got to him.

He turned and smiled. "Wendy, who's this?" Gray asked.

"She's Eleanor-san, a new member to the guild!" Wendy informed him.

They sat down at a table and talked for a while.

"Gray-san, where's Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"I met up with her at the train station and she told me that she's staying home today and coming to the guild tomorrow," Gray explained. Wendy nodded.

The conversation between the three went on until Erza came through the doors and joined the conversation.

"Erza, we should do a job when Natsu gets back," Gray suggested.

"I agree. It's about time that we go out on a job. An S-class mission, perhaps?" Erza suggested.

"Fine with me. I haven't fought monsters in a while," Wendy smiled.

"Eleanor, would you like to come with us?" Gray offered.

"Really? Though, I'm not an S-class mage at all," Eleanor said.

"Come on! You'll have fun! It really doesn't matter if you're S-class or not, as long as you're with us!" Wendy tried to convince her.

Eleanor gave in. "Fine, I'll come with you guys."

"Gray, it's your turn to pick the job. Choose wisely on the choice!" Erza called to him as he walked up the stairs and towards the S-class board.

Gray returned with a request. He set it on the table for the others to look at. It read:

**Defeating Monsters**

**A large group of monsters live near us and raid the village once in a while. Please help get rid of them!**

The image showed monsters in a village. At the bottom gave the village's name also.

"Fine. Though, Natsu should be back in a couple of days, so we'll wait til he returns," Erza got up and went to the bar with the request.

"It's been a while since we've all done a mission together. I believe it was when we all became S-class mages?" Gray asked around.

Wendy nodded. "That sounds about right. It was before Master died, his dieing wish," Wendy bit her lip.

Erza returned with the request and a slice of cake and sat down once more.

"I must ask, exactly how many monsters would we have to take down?" Eleanor changed the subject.

"I would say over a hundred. There must be an S-class monster if this is an S-class mission," Erza answered, eating a slice of cake.

"How can you guys be so unworried? I get Erza because six years ago she took down 100 monsters, but what about the rest of you guys?" Eleanor spoke up once more.

Gray and Wendy smiled. "You don't know Natsu-san's true power. That's one of the main reasons he became an S-class mage," Wendy told her.

"He's much more powerful than he was six years ago," Gray added.

Eleanor was not sure what they were talking about. Did he learn new magic or taught by another dragon? She would never know until they went on the mission.

Eleanor held the question about Natsu in her head while they all talked amongst themselves.

* * *

**Hopefully can get longer chapters out later on, but I should make meeting each member short because we know almost everything about them! They'll become longer when we get to missions, I promise! Well, follow, favorite, and review if you love the story and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. The Salamander Has A Secret?

**I'm really sorry about the other two stories that I was writing, this is the only story that I have prewritten chapters for, but the others, when I get an idea for the story, I write about it. Also, The recent Fairy Tail chapter was a bit boring to read about, but I can't wait til the next chapter at all! Anyways, Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dan't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Eleanor had met Lucy already. Now, she wanted to meet Natsu. The mysterious Salamander the team talked about.

She, Wendy, Charles, and Erza walked to the guild.

Eleanor remembered two days ago how she questioned them if they were afraid to go on the request or not, which seemed they relied on Natsu most.

They entered the guild to see Lucy and Natsu talking. They joined the table, introducing Natsu and Eleanor.

Eleanor noted that he looked the same as he did six years ago, so did the others, besides Wendy.

They had told Natsu about the request they had taken up and Natsu agreed to join them.

"It's agreed, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning," Erza set the time.

The rest nodded and they went about talking to each other.

Eleanor had finally gotten a chance to speak with Natsu.

"What kind of missions are you asked to go on?" Eleanor asked him.

"I'm mostly asked to get rid of huge, dangerous monsters. None are as tough as Zeref's demons or Acnologia though," Natsu answered.

Eleanor couldn't believe it. She thought Erza was asked to go on those missions.

"Yeah, I can read your face! When Erza knew what one of my requested missions was, she froze in shock," Natsu laughed.

"What makes you so strong?" Eleanor asked, getting over the shock. Natsu looked at Gajeel.

"I don't speak about it at the guild since there are some people that don't know and would get jealous if they heard about it," Natsu whispered.

Eleanor nodded. She understood that Gajeel didn't know about it at all.

Night came in fast. Eleanor had decided to leave early, though Wendy and Erza were going to stay at the guild a while longer.

As she walked to Fairy Hills, two men dressed in black attacked her. Eleanor screamed, hoping someone would hear her, though she was far from the guild.

A whip appeared, hitting the one of the men. Eleanor saw it was Lucy. Lucy and Eleanor went back to back. "These guys are dangerous watch out," Lucy warned Eleanor.

The two began doing the same hand signs. "You're no longer able to use magic, we've caught two Fairy Tail mages," One of them said.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as loud as she could. Eleanor knew that dragon slayers had good hearing abilities like cats.

They waited. Eleanor tried to change into a cat, but failed to due to the inability of using magic.

The two seemed busy concentrating when something hit one of them in the back. Lucy smiled and hit the other with fleuve d'etoiles.

"Sorry for causing you guys trouble," Eleanor apologized to the two.

"You don't need to apologize, we're friends now," Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. It happens once in a while to a Fairy Tail member. You need to be careful. You're lucky you didn't get hurt, you might have had to miss the mission with us," Natsu looked around, in search of any other mages.

"Be more careful next time!" Lucy waved and turned, going back down the street she rushed down.

"Natsu," Eleanor began.

Natsu looked at her with a questioning gaze.

Eleanor hesitated for a moment.

"Well, spit it out already!" Natsu told her.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. Goodnight!" Eleanor turned and walked away.

_How would he react if I told him I'm a super rich kid that's been chased around Fiore for months? _Eleanor asked herself.

She remembered Lucy was once part of a rich family. _Did she have the same problem long ago too, or was she allowed to join a guild?_ Eleanor shook it off. _I'll visit her after the mission about the problem._

* * *

**So, again I apologize for the other two to be delayed, but I'm finishing any missing homework, but next week, this will be the only story that I will have one chapter updated for it since the next chapter will be a little more exciting! I skipped Lucy for the fact that it wasn't as exciting, but oh well. Eleanor did look up to Natsu more. Anyways, until the next chapter, see ya!**


	6. The Start Of Their First Mission

**Okay, so I finally got a chapter out! Hurray for me! It's been probably a while, but I finally got one out. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only my OCs**

* * *

They met at the train station. Eleanor carried her satchel with her. It was filled with items in case they would be over for a course of a couple of days.

They boarded the train. Natsu still had motion sickness, a common problem with dragon slayers, except Wendy.

Three hours later, they arrived at a city close to the village they had to go to.

They walked to the outskirts of the city before a citizen of the city rushed up to them.

"You shouldn't go there; the forest is filled with monsters!" He warned them.

"They'll be nothing. Thank you for the warning though," Erza told him.

The team continued into the forest as the city citizen watched them disappear.

They had no problems with monsters as they went along the trail to the village. When they arrived, many greeted them.

They went straight to the village chief which he told them everything that he knew about the monsters. He then showed them to the place where they'd sleep.

They began to search for traces of where the monsters went to after raiding the village.

Eleanor turned into a cat, surprising the others. She helped Natsu find where the monsters lead to. They found a cave a little ways away.

"We'll fight them tomorrow. It's getting late so might as well go back to the village and sleep," The others agreed with Erza and the team went straight back to the village, where they slept for the night.

Eleanor was worried though. She didn't like the idea of fighting a huge amount of monsters.

In the morning, the villagers cooked them breakfast before they set out. Eleanor didn't eat much because of being nervous. She thought she was quite weak when she was fighting.

They left the village with wishes of good luck.

* * *

**Sorry for sucha short chapter, but it can't be helped. Anyways, next week, I won't be able to post a chapter since I'll be on vacation. I will have a holiday special posted soon before I leave. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Happy Holidays to all of you!**


End file.
